Xen Defense
NOTE: This is a plan if you are under constant attack ie. being farmed. ''' 1. Build and upgrade a resource cache to level 10. If you are being raided keep your resources under the cache limit. 2. Build and upgrade Zek cave. Fill your cave to maximum. 3. Once you have enough Zeks to build a large enough fleet to beat your attacker build them into Xnairs and/or Mylons. 4. Now you have military muscle you have two options. 4.1. Option one: Leave your fleet in orbit to destroy the next raid. 4.2. Option two: Wait for an enemy raid to show as inbound and take the opportunity to launch a counter attack. 5. Do not deviate from this plan. '''Also: DO NOT build defensive structures such as Sporoks, if your attacker is determined they will continue to attack you and then harvest the debris from the battle. In the end you lose resources and she or he still stole yours. DO NOT build small numbers of ships piecemeal. The goal of this plan is to suddenly have a large fleet to catch your opponent off his guard. If your attacker is sending 20 Xnair and you only have 10 Xnair you will lose 7 - 10 of your ships and he'll lose 5 - 8, you lose resources simply from the destruction of those ships and now would have to wait longer to replace them. See Also: How do I defend my planet? ---- 'NOTE: This is a plan if you have breathing space ie. you are not under constant attack or being farmed. ' #DO build Sporoks - 200 will wipe out 1000 Fighters or 80 Battleships. If you are attacked, watch them all turn to debris, then go farm it. When you're bigger - 2 or 3 planets - you can afford to direct research points to better types of defense and interceptor missiles, etc. #Don't sit on a load of Zeks - build a massive fleet of Mylons and go find some unoccupieds or inactives to farm. Be regularly making Zeks in multiples of 6 - 24/7. #Use the raided resources to develop everything on your planet - yes everything - it all builds up Colonization Units to help you get 2nd, 3rd, 4th Planets, etc. Ship Yards particularly produce high EP - which converts to CU #Don't sit on resources - spend them tactically - regularly # Build your ability to reproduce ships fast - that means upgrade the Bioreactor and Large Ship Yard as much as you can - ships are expendable; dont worry if you lose them - don't get precious about them. #One of the best forms of defense is to join a decent large league. Do comparative research and find one with strong members near you. Be prepared to swap to another if your league turns out to be not very helpful. Get active in the league and do what you can to help others. See Also: How do I defend my planet? Category:Defense Category:Xen